


Wait a minute

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are these two men talking about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait a minute

Wait a Minute  
By PattRose

Summary: What are these two men talking about?   
Warnings: Just fluff and teasing.   
Word Count: 761

 

Wait a Minute  
By Patt

 

“Time out. Time out. We can call that right?” Blair asked Jim breathing very hard. 

“You’re a master of timing Sandburg; you want a time out now?” Jim asked. 

“I can hardly breathe, big guy. Not all of us are used to this. This is new to me,” Blair ranted. 

“I told you it would be easier every time we did it. You’ve just got to get used to pushing yourself a little more then usual. I promise you’ll be all right. I would never hurt you,” Jim swore. 

“Oh man, I know you would never hurt me. You’re just a big old pussy cat,” Blair teased. 

“I’ll show you pussy cat,” Jim warned. 

“Oww. That hurts, now can we take a time out?” Blair asked. 

“Don’t mess with the bull or you will get the fucking horn. Am I right, Chief?”

“I believe, I believe. Now ease up a little bit, please?” Blair pleaded. 

“Oh god, I love when you beg,” Jim answered as he eased up. 

“I thought we were going to start this slower. I didn’t realize you were going to be all over me the first night. Geeze,” Blair whined. 

“Whining is for girls, Chief.”

“What a sexist thing to say, Jim.”

“Are you going to pay attention or talk about chics?” Jim asked getting pissed off. 

“All right, all right. Give it to me, hard. I’m ready,” Blair said wondering if he really was. 

“How is that, Blair. Is it hurting you in any way?” 

“Yes, it’s hurting me in every way possible. God, you never said it was going to ache like this,” Blair whined some more. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Jim asked. 

“No, I can handle it. I don’t want you telling anyone I was a wuss,” Blair said. 

“Chief, I don’t tell anyone about our private life. So don’t worry about me saying anything to anyone. Now do you want to stop?”

“Just ease up a little and go slower,” Blair instructed. 

Jim did as he was told and Blair became more comfortable in minutes. 

“Am I getting the hang of it, Jim?”

“Yeah, Chief, you’re getting the hang of it. You’re going to be handling it harder in no time at all.”

“Thank God I didn’t want to be known as a wuss,” Blair said. 

“Take a deep breath and let’s go harder this time,” Jim ordered. 

“I liked it nice and easy,” Blair complained. 

“Well get ready, because it’s going to be hard this time,” Jim warned. 

“Oww, oww, oww. Okay, now you can stop,” Blair whimpered. 

“Did I hurt you, Chief?”

Blair sat up and smacked Jim on his bare chest. “Yes, that hurt. I want to start easy or I’m not starting at all.”

“Fine, if you want to be a wuss,” Jim joked. 

“This is easy for you to say. You’re the weight lifting trainer from hell.”

“It’ll be easy for you too, all it takes is long hard work,” Jim promised. 

“Okay, okay. But I’m going to be too tired for anything at home. Did you have any plans tonight?” Blair whispered, wiggling his eyebrows evilly. 

“We did enough for tonight tarzan. Let’s get home, get showered and exercise some other parts of your body,” Jim suggested softly. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Blair agreed and they walked out smiling and laughing all the way to the truck. 

Rafe and Brown stared at each other and smiled. Rafe finally said, “I swear they were talking about something else the entire time.”

“They were teasing us, Rafe. You know how Ellison loves to pull our legs,” Brown admitted. 

“I have to tell you, I was getting turned on by the talk,” Rafe confessed. 

“Hit the showers,” Brown threw a towel at Rafe and laughed. 

“Do you suppose their really doing anything?” Rafe wondered. 

“Nah, it would be too obvious. They’re just good friends. Like us,” Brown joked. 

“I never want you talking to me like that, Brown.”

“See you tomorrow, Rafe,” Brown called out over his shoulder as he walked out the door. 

Jim and Blair were sitting in the truck across the street when Brown came out. 

“So did they buy the act?” Blair asked. 

“I told you they would. They’re moron’s, I was getting hard when you and I were talking about that stuff.”

“Let’s drive home and take care of business,” Blair suggested. 

“Yes, sir. At your command,” Jim kidded. 

“Oh it’s going to be one of those nights. Drive faster, James.”

And James did just that. 

The end.


End file.
